Through investment in scientific inquiry and in the human capital needed to mount bold and creative responses to HIV, the Development Core advances world class science to combat HIV globally. The Core serves as a nexus within CHIPTS to nurture new research projects, provide critical scientific support to emerging and established investigators, and enhance the ability of our research and community partners to impact the HIV pandemic. The specific aims of the Development Core are: 1. Science: facilitating new scientific projects through the provision of pilot program grants to explore new directions in HIV research related to the Center's key scientific themes; 2. Networking: nourishing a challenging and stimulating intellectual environment by creating opportunities for emerging and established investigators to network and collaborate on evolving HIV research topics;and, 3. Capacity Building: providing investigators and community collaborators with multidisciplinary scientific suppprt, training and mentoring that enhances their research capacity and positions them to make meaningful contributions to the HIV identification, prevention and treatment services fields.